pair of kings in truth or dare 2017
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Eight college friends head to a "Haunted Rental" for Halloween. But when they replay the game that made the house infamous, they awaken an evil spirit intent on stealing their souls. boomer as Luke Wyler Brady:Tyler Pemhardt Tristan:Holt Thorne boz:Carter Boyle mikayla:Alex Colshis Tessa:Maddie Sotarez Rebecca:Jessie Havnell cadence:Addison Troy brakayla and Rebecca and boomer


(Kill the DJ playing in the Background )

"Brady was Driving with His Girlfriend Mikayla sitting in the Passenger seat while Mikayla Best-friend Tessa was sitting in the back-seat "Seriously , Babe where the hell are we going "Mikayla asked her boyfriend "we're Are going North "Brady said to her girlfriend Tessa Threw A chip at Mikayla making her and Brady laugh "It's Boz's Annual Halloween scare Venture , what ever you want to call it. So just enjoy the Mystery "Brady said smiling at Mikayla "Okay cool Hopefully , it's better than Last year's 'scary' corn maze "Mikayla said laughing Along with Tessa "yeah, I hope Boomer doesn't Break any more Bones this year "Tessa said to Mikayla and Brady "Well , He did get a jillion hit's on that Video though "Brady said looking at Tessa threw side view Mirror "yeah, But he missed the Play offs "Mikayla said to Brady "true, but Man can Boomer scream or what " Brady said looking at the Road "ohh , so you like it when they scream."Mikayla said Kissing Brady who smiled at her "okay , I'll will Jump out of this Moving Vehicle right now if this sexcaped goes Any Further" Tessa said pointing to the door "are you Jealous" Mikayla said smiling at Tessa patting Brady shoulder " Hey, you should have invited...Shit what's his face "Brady said looking at the Road again " Yeah, when your Friends Refer to your on-going-again-mostly off whatever he is as "what is face ", its usually a safe bet that the relationship isn't gonna work out."Tessa said looking a little sad "he's out there , Tes " Mikayla said looking at her friend "yeah "Tessa said looking down at her Lap looking a lot sadder now.

"( With Boomer and Rebecca )

"Can't wait to see Brady and Boz again I'll missed them "Rebecca said in the passenger seat of her Boyfriend Van "but you saw them yesterday after our date "Boomer said looking at Road Rebecca struggled "yeah , but still I'll love those Boy's "Rebecca said smiling at her boyfriend "hey "Boomer said Pouting a little "ohh , stop you know I'll love you more " Rebecca said kissing Boomer cheek who smiled brightly " now Drive faster "Rebecca said making Boomer go faster .

(Kill the DJ come back to playing in the Background as everyone drove to their detestation )

Everyone Arrived to where Boz was who was standing Holding a camera recording them "Welcome my Pretties "Boz said looking at his friends as they made there way to him "ohh, Candace Meow "Boz said to Candace who was wearing a cat costume "what do you expect, you Say Halloween and Party i hear Costume "Candace said her friends Laugh "And cat's have really good hearing "Tristan said looking behind him "yeah , well the camera loving kitties "Boz said to Tristan who was looking at Rebecca who looked at everyone Mikayla had a hand wrapped around Brady Arm "alright Tris Stop looking at my girl "Boomer said making Tristan stop "Hey Boz can i'll ask you something "Tristan said looking at Boz "why did you bring us to your grandmas ghetto-ass house "That's funny, That the same thing your Mom asked me every time she brings me here for some one on one" Boz said smirking at Tristan as the others shook their heads "who wants to see what's inside "Boz said getting up from the porch "come on let's check it out "Boz said opening the door walking inside as everyone began's to walking inside " Listen , doc i'll had this clicking in my wrist "Boomer said to Brady moving his wrist around "Do you think I'm in med school to be your Personal physician Unless your a hot chick that needs something checked out , it's hard pass "Brady said making Mikayla look at him when he said the last part before she went inside "but Man to Man use the other hand "Brady said walking inside "use the other hand "Boomer mocked before went inside the house "come on "Boz said once everyone was inside "tell me this place isn't prime "Boz said as he and the others looked around "right "Tristan said holding a Bag in his arms before Dropping it "well Happy Halloween! Courtesy of your Neighborhood serial killer. where did you bring us "Tristan said looking at boz "Boz , when you said Overnight, i think we expected a little less.."Brady said but was Cut off by Mikayla "sad? desolate?" Mikayla said "Tragic "Mikayla and Tessa said together making Mikayla and Tessa look at each other "the Power of besties "Mikayla said as her and Tessa putting there Pinky's together kissing the end of their knuckles "see, now i just thought that power was the of you regressing to the Second Grade Again and Again and Again and Again "Boz said holding his Camera "Dude , what are we doing here seriously "Boomer said pushing the Camera down "wow "Boz said holding onto his Camera tightly "okay , Alright ever heard of scary "Boz asked pointing to everyone " No " Boomer said as the others shook their heads " Hey , Babe you sure you don't want to go to a hotel "Rebecca said to Boomer "no , come on guys, its be fun we're to explore look for ghost channel Spirits, whatever. loo it's the perfect Pre-Halloween. Halloween thing to do i mean it's total dead and Breakfast "Boz said to his friends looking at them "No, Absolutely not "Boomer said as the others laughed "All right picture it this place 1983 , right here in this house seven teenagers played Truth or dare."Boz said to his friends who all sat down or leaned on a wall "God , the 80's really were all that tragic , weren't they" Tristan said making everyone but boz laugh " you know what , Tristan. they were "Boz said walking around " because all but one of them Died. Horrible , Painful deaths "Boz said looking at his friends "wait, in this house "Rebecca said sitting on a table " yeah. that what I'm saying. can't you feel it?You guys overnight this placed became a haunted house. the People Moved away. the neighbors started place has a power" Boz said looking at his friends "yeah, Okay let's hope it has real power"Tristan said making everyone Laugh again "Okay , Okay wait. what about the Person who survived"Mikayla said beside Brady who was taking a drink of his beer "Points to Mikayla for Paying attention "Boz said pointing to Mikayla " she was never seen rumor has it if you did see her , her face would haunt you forever Aah " Boz said scaring Rebecca making everyone laugh "so Dumb "Rebecca said moving Hair out of her face "Dude , get to Part where you stop Boring us Already "Boomer said leaning on a wall with a Beer in his hand "All right saddle up We're gonna find out once and for all if things really to go bump in the night" Boz said to his friends "I was afraid you's say that." Tessa said looking at Boz who laughed "Babe, you sure you want to stay here "Rebecca said to Boomer "it's one night in Boz's . we got this "Boomer said to his friends and Girlfriend Tristan scream grabbing Boomer leg making him scream putting his fist in his mouth Making everyone laugh "Do we "Boz said as everyone counted to laugh at Boomer "All right, let's unload and then we begin"Boz said to everyone as they grabbed a bag and began to go somewhere in the house

( in the Living room of the creepy old house )

"when Millennial's freeze up, in front of the camera when all they do is take selfies all day "Boz said as he moved his Camera around his friends "you really wasn't kidding your really going to Videotape everything tonight "Rebecca said to Boz "Yeah , you know Boz here is the Founding Member "Boomer said with his arm around Rebecca "the only Member "Candace said "of you know of the film club , or whatever it is you do by yourself "Tristan said to her "Dont need to know , what he does what he does by himself, thank you "Candace said to Tristan "But, Sweets you're with me in spirit every second I'm doing it "Boz said to Candace "Lucky me , Read between the lines "Candace said making a sign with her fingers "you know what I'll actually kind think it's cool. Here I'll got you a beer "Rebecca said handing Boz a beer who took it "thank you "Boz said smiling at Rebecca "your welcome "Rebecca said smiling before she saw a Cockroach crawling on the floor " oh my God" she said before stomping on it Multiply times "It's dead "Tessa said looking at Rebecca weirdly "so disgusting "Rebecca said leaning back in the Couch she and Boomer were sitting on "isn't that Against Veggie Law i mean , roaches are People too."Candace said with sas in her Voice "they are not People , they are Vile creatures and they can eat me "Rebecca said crossing her arms "Tempting "Boz said taking a sip of his beer "All right , we're roach free now what "Brady asked beside Mikayla who legs were on his Lap Brady held Mikayla legs with one hand and the other has a Beer in it Mikayla smiled at her Boyfriend "Now...Wait for it. we play the game "Boz said making his friends look at him "Truth or dare "Boz said as he said that the clock rang Making everyone look at it "that was Weird "Tessa said leaning back in her chair "how you Pull that one off Boz "Boomer said looking at Boz who took a drink of his beer "who cares , I'll want to do a sance. like engaged with the other side, the After life"Candace said to everyone "well Cand , good thing i'll stuffed a Ouija Board down my Pants before we left"Mikayla said Smiling making Brady smile laughing "Omg! and then we can talk about how cute Brady is and Braid each other hair "Boomer said in mock like Voice earning a yes from Mikayla and Candace "All right , All right , All right. but come on, think About it how cool it will be to Play that Game in this house were all hell broke loose "Boz said to his friends " you mean, where all those people died?" Mikayla said with her head on Brady shoulder "I'm in "Candace said happily making they Laugh a little "but i'm not doing sexually "Candace said looking at all the Boy's "ohh, Ditto "Rebecca said raising her hand "Boo"Boomer and the other boy's said looking at the girls "Hashtag keep it clean boys "Mikayla said to the Boy's who stopped Booing "Fine. nothing sexually "Boz said clapping his hands "ohh , we Promise "Tristan said laughing "you know what , nothing illegal cause um the rental is in my name "Boz said playing with his chair "All right I'll got some card's and I'll got some pen's "Boz said taking out the cards and Pens from his Jacket "we're write down some dares and truth and mix them up "Boz said looking at his friends "All right, Hand it over "Mikayla said placing her legs on the floor as Everyone began to grab a pen and a price of Paper "Tristan "Tessa said as Tristan handed her a pen "thanks "she said leaning back in her chair Boz placed all the truth or dares on the table "Ladies first "Boz said before sitting back down "you know , what I'm feeling feisty"Mikayla said getting up from her spot beside Brady who made a sound "Ease up , Babe"Mikayla said laughing along with Brady Mikayla mixed the cards around before Grabbing one looking at it "Really , boys didn't we just over this "Mikayla said looking at all the boy's "Make out with Tessa "Mikayla said making the boy's laugh "who would "Tristan said with a small smile "that's crazy "Tristan said laughing "but you should probably do that one though"Tristan said looking at Mikayla who crossed her arms with a small smile "this should be interesting "Rebecca said smiling "Come on , she your bestie Remember it'll be like kissing your sister "Boz said smiling "no "Tessa said shaking her head "that totally not a thing, ew. "Mikayla said looking at Boz "Not the same thing at all "Tessa said as Mikayla walked over to her "Make out , make out , make out "Boomer chanted before Rebecca covered his mouth "Okay , Tessa Pucker..."Mikayla said laughing before kissing Tessa who kissed back "ohhh "Boomer said mouth opened a little "yes "Tristan said as Boz Video-recording them Mikayla and Tessa started laughing when they pulled away "Yeah I'll am Definitely Pregnant After that "Tristan said as Mikayla made her way back over to Brady laughing as Brady placed a arm around her waist "All right all right , I'll go next let's see who else you guys want me to kiss "Tessa said picking up a card As Mikayla and Brady were being cute Tessa looked at the card reading it before Folding it up "Well "Brady said looking at her "I'm not playing "Tessa said leaning away from her chair as the others looked at her.


End file.
